


«Отель» любви

by Strange_Criterion



Category: Star Fox Series
Genre: Angst, Bad Humor, Established Relationship, F/M, Hospitals, Old Married Couple, Older Characters, Public Sex, Romance, Slice of Life, Vaginal Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 09:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19391287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strange_Criterion/pseuds/Strange_Criterion
Summary: Fantastic, incredible «alive» timbers and where to find them. Fuck, where this old assholes it is? Do you really want to know 'bout it? No, of course. Because you really want to getaway from your parents, magistr 박지민.





	«Отель» любви

Трек для фанфика: **Hellyeah — Star**

  
\---  
  


 _Я нашёл свою путеводную звезду, покинув луну._  
И эта звезда — ты.  
  
Наша любовь прокладывает путь к бóльшим чувствам.  
И делает нас теми, которыми бы мы не стали без неё.

  
Лис по имени и фамилии Фокс МакКлауд и лисица по имени Кристал. Он любил её, а она его. Так было всегда, все времена и сроки их знакомства.  
  
С того самого дня, когда он, капитан межгалактического военного отряда Star Fox, спас её от мощных нематериальных «пут» кристалла-передатчика для призыва сметающей все материи на своём пути древней отрицательной энергии, внутри которого она тогда находилась не по своей воле… с того самого мгновения от встречи друг друга глазами, когда их морды были близко друг к другу… было очевидно и понятно даже им самим, что в итоге они оба станут отличной парой. Так думали многие из их окружения в кругу друзей, знакомых и коллег.  
  
В итоге клятва верности друг другу была сделана и одной, и второй стороной, этого не пришлось ждать долго многим… как будто они имели право влезать в выбор спутника жизни. Отчего все приглашённые неспроста не сомневались в них и их союзе на всю жизнь действительно до того дня, когда смерть разлучит их, с охотой давая различные эротические советы для удержания друг друга до седой шерсти. Шестьдесят долгих совместных лет жизни — это молодым неоперившимся подвыпившим гуляющим женатикам совсем не шутки. Однако поразительно то, что даже будучи совсем старыми, Фокс и Кристал по-прежнему взаимно любят друг друга. Ничего за этот немыслимый отрезок времени не изменилось, чувства вовсе не угасли!  
  
Уж давно бывшая жрица с другого конца галактики Млечный путь даже в свои семьдесят пять лет, и даже несмотря на возрастные морщины, почти не потеряла своей привлекательности, неторопливо расхаживая с яркой улыбкой на мордочке. Воспоминания о том, как она впервые отправилась на планету Саурию, «планету динозавров», с целью узнать дальнейшие цели жестокого диктатора, уничтожавшего прочие планеты, как и её родную, до основания, дарили ей довольную улыбку. По большей части она была рада вспомнить именно этот, можно сказать, самый яркий эпизод из жизни потому, что повстречала свою судьбу. К которой, или к которому сейчас и направляется. Вприпрыжку, и не прекращая не слишком высоко прыгать по всему пути в сторону палаты своего единственного в своей верности любовника. Несмотря на развивающийся остеопороз бёдер, с каждым мигом малейшего движения «угрожавший» сломать их.  
  
Сам же Фокс, недавно отхвативший восемьдесят шестой год своей жизни, был куда менее мобильным, чем его лисья жена. Ревматоидный артрит сильно исказил его суставы рук, пальцев ног и колен. И несмотря на это он, когда видит свою драгоценную, вовсе забывает о боли, протягивая к ней свои руки, чтобы обнять. По-романтически, как в былые лихие годы заводить их за талию, за бёдра, за шею… ради всего распаляющего, в конце концов за лямки трусов и лифчика, с целью крепко обнять и потереться «взбудораженным» носом.  
  
Особенно сейчас, став будто ветхим стариком, Фокс особенно нуждался в Кристал. Так как никто, кроме неё самой, ни малейшего понятия не имеет, как объятьями, поглаживаниями его будто отштукатуренной, серой шерсти… и потираниями головой можно будет завести его на нежный секс сразу же. С каждым прожитым вместе годом страсть даже и не думала угасать, но вспыхивала ещё больше, ощущалась очень ярко… а чем становятся старше, тем многое хотят успеть, и делают это с удвоенной силой. Даже почти всё окружение в доме престарелых, куда они оба вынуждены были переехать, чувствовало такую бушующую любовь внутри них. Признаки умеренного слабоумия не украли наглым и очень жестоким образом их любовь друг к другу.  
  


 _То, как ты двигаешься передо мной… то, как тем самым ты управляешь мной…_  
Заставляет меня чувствовать себя живым.  
Когда ты смотришь на меня, и как ты делаешь это…  
Это заставляет от озноба пробирать мои позвонки до костей.

  
С самого начала пребывания здесь, в «тюрьме», где доживают свои дни «списанные» звери либо по ощущениям, что пришло время, или же насильно, пусть с благими намерениями, они оба лежали каждый на своей койке в одной палате. И супругов разделял лишь синеватый, тёмный от ткани занавес, подвешенный к карнизу. Но ни она, ни он не желали долго терпеть этого разделения, как только им оно сильно надоедало, что случалось довольно быстро, в основном благодаря феромонам и флюидам. Оттого часто лежали на одной кровати рядом, поочерёдно выбирая каждую из двух, затем периодически крепко обнимаясь, целуясь в губы и вспоминая свою жизнь, полную горячих геройств и страшного риска. Любовь между ними с каждым днём, приближавшем их к скорой физической смерти, разгоралась только больше, как бы на неё ни влияли сторонние факторы.  
  
И это было видно в разных ситуациях. К примеру, когда санитары усаживали лиса и лисицу на их инвалидные кресла для надлежащего выполнения плана ухода за старыми зверьми. А в данный момент именно для утренней, и позже дневной, прогулок по этажам специализированного комплекса. Или, если будут хорошо себя вести, во двор, когда тепло. Порой Фокс и Кристал, оба узника старости и своего положения при таком раскладе, почти что одновременно пытались ослабить ремни безопасности своими потупившимися когтями, однако с рывками практически былой силы. Отчасти они делали это от возмущения безучастным и рутинным к их участи поведением санитаров, а также робеющих из-за зелёного уровня опыта добровольцев. Но больше, конечно же, по причине, уже известной нам — сумасшедшим, редчайшим однолюбным возбуждением.  
  
Подобное происходило неоднократно, и за все эти эпизоды из жизни сложилось само по себе правило, что Кристал удавалось освобождать себя первой, что неудивительно для самки, которая любит секс. Однажды эта верная своему мужу лисица ползала на полу, растирая локти и заставляя суставы хрустеть ещё более слышимо, лишь бы только добраться до своего любимого, пока его не успели далеко увезти. Посчитавшая, что не успела достаточно насладиться его обществом даже за полдня, она таким образом пыталась его догнать. Пыталась зацепиться за края его каталки, лишь бы ощутить его родные объятия хотя бы ещё минуту. Вероятно, не стоит лишний раз отвечать на вопрос, хотел ли он того же самого. Или же патология продолжала неумолимо обостряться… патология единого целого, не желающего разъединяться ни под каким предлогом.  
  
Администрация решила подобные, как им кажется, такие чрезмерно опрометчивые в своей влюблённости без памяти поступки между ними прекратить. Тем самым заботясь об избежании случаев травм у персонала по вине этих безбашенных супругов-галактических пограничников. Но всё же скорее об имидже и репутации их дома престарелых, как, впрочем, и любая другая компания. Конечно же, какое им, нахрен, дело до ныне редких в своём роде любовных чувств. И вот, МакКлауды, хоть в документах Кристал за столько времени так и не было указано или написано фамилии, даже если она давным-давно обручена и без вопросов могла взять фамилию своего «господина», что и говорить о девичьей… оказались в весьма трудном для них положении вещей. Теперь их разделяло расстояние в одиночных палатах между несколькими этажами.  
  
Вот только могли бы подумать те, кто так поступил с ними, что от таких вроде бы и несправедливых принудительных мер желание быть рядом разгорится, как громадный пожар, и довольно стремительно? Могли, но не могли поверить в такое… Во всяком случае поверить в то, что подобные крепкие духом и чувствами, не идущие на уступки времени и старению пары ещё существуют! Шикарный пример для младшего поколения работников дома, взгляды уважения от поколения постарше… не только в постоянном жарком сексе, но и в искренних, неподдельных чувствах. Пусть на словах они в этом не станут признаваться каким-то, по их скромному мнению, брёвнам, хоть и служилым.  
  
Разве не было понятно сразу, что томительное, резко тянущее вниз чувство пустоты и безжизненности оттого, что рядом нет с тобой того, кого любишь всей душой и всем сердцем, только раззадоривает и толкает на отчаянные романтические поступки без обдумывания, с одними лишь желаниями? Хоть в этом Кристал про себя поблагодарила санитаров за то, что они позволили мыслям об острой самочьей потребности в обществе мужа сильно произрасти и убедить себя, что он чувствует то же самое. Вероятно, тоже пытается добраться до неё, чтобы утонуть в её объятиях, прижимаясь губами к её не слишком-то обвисшим приличным грудям и не просыпаться… Две минуты и двадцать пять секунд — этого времени хватало в основном ей выбраться из сильно удушающей комнаты. И так они стали делать каждый Божий день! Был ли Бог с ними каждый раз, когда они тянулись друг к другу, как сильный магнит, нарушая правила и устои дома престарелых? Вероятнее всего, но во всяком случае самое сильное чувство вовсю работало по его замыслу, или даже вовсе перевыполняло свою задачу.  
  


 _То, как ты касаешься меня… то, как ты прикасаешься ко мне…_  
Заставляет меня чувствовать себя живым.  
То, как ты обхватываешь меня своими руками… то, как мы таем в объятиях друг друга…  
Это заставляет глаза слипаться от неги и провалиться с тобой в сон.

  
Часто Кристал, снова действуя раньше, чем Фокс, ждала времени обеденного перерыва всех медработников. И когда дожидалась, рассчитывая на столь нужную беспрепятственность, разом выскакивала из палаты, насколько могла себе позволить в скорости. И насколько могла переносить самочьи и естественные боли там, где они были. Между тем из-за ухудшающегося зрения старалась быть максимально осторожной ради того, чтобы видеть своего когда-то сильного и волевого генерала как можно чаще даже при таких обстоятельствах. В экстренном поиске мужа из-за горячей любви к нему и жгучей потребности в половом сношении, даже без явной течки, она пользовалась своим чутким носом, чтобы выйти на запах феромонов своего лиса. который, видать, после эротических снов с его любимой начал хотеть её наяву. Часто находила его меньше, чем за десять минут. Иначе первобытный и такой распаляющий нутро инстинкт испепелял бы её изнутри.  
  
Поразительно то, что даже, со стороны кажущаяся чрезмерной, сексуальная зависимость от Фокса оставалась такой же, как в молодости! Даже если отбывали свой «срок» пусть и престарелые, но привлекательные самцовые представители… она не считала их таковыми и попросту игнорировала. Всякий раз, когда они находили друг друга, пока выдвинутый ультиматум под мнимым предлогом ещё не был убран, они глубоко целовали друг друга в пасти и также рьяно трахались. Безусловно, грубое и рисковое для их почтенного возраста соитие совершалось на кровати. Которая раскачивалась в разные стороны, часто взад-вперёд из-за темпа работы сморщенного члена, из-за того, что была на колёсах. Симфонию из слабослышимого хруста поражённых артритом суставов и хлипких звуков совокупления невозможно было сравнить ни с чем. Фокс издавал больше похожие на предсмертные вздохи-выдохи задолжавшего кучу денег ловеласа стоны не сразу.  
  
Но после того, как они вместе кричали от любви и похоти, окружавших их ореолом… стали слышны фырканья, разбрызгивания слюней в небольшом диаметре и вдохновлённые возгласы соседей-самцов, слышавших весь этот всё туже и крепче связывающий их отношения престарелый, но не менее пламенный разврат в общественном месте. И вторая музыкальная партия обретала ещё более мощное и выразительное звучание, достойное внимание любого. Любовь оставалась между лисьими преданными друг другу любовниками, как хозяйка в своём доме, выполняя роль краеугольного камня и даже нынешнего смысла их крутой жизни. Никакие сторонние припоны или препятствия возрастного характера, когда на счету каждая миллисекунда с горячо любимой… не могли им помешать, пущай и с ружьями придут за ними! Даже под угрозой внезапной смерти она и не думала угасать за все эти долгие десятилетия знакомства.  
  
В такие моменты старые супруги МакКлауды называли дом престарелых «отелем любви». Конечно же между собой и теми, с кем на радость дружеское общение, а также поддержка несгибаемого временем духа. Не только с теми, кто всерьёз уважал Фокса за его заслуги перед галактикой Лилат, но и кто мало знал о его подвигах, но слушал с интересом, оглядываясь на свою безвозвратно ушедшую жизнь. И хотели считать так, пока будто улетали в другой мир, чему способствовало напористое спаривание.  
  


***

_Я нашёл свою путеводную звезду, покинув луну._  
И эта звезда — ты. Пронеслась через меня, будто молния.  
Мне нравится то, как и почему ты любишь меня.

  
Однажды Кристал проснулась без особых беспокойств во время сна, что в некотором роде удивляло её, пусть и спокойные ночи в палате для неё редки не были. Но тем самым ощущение утреннего пробуждения было отличным от ранних, более плавным и размеренным. То был плюс, однако единственный. Серьёзным минусом с утра пораньше оказалось то, что мочевой пузырь прорвал стенки влагалища, и вместе с мочой оттуда слабо капала кровь и выходили частицы ошмётков мешочка. Тут же, добравшись до туалета, лисица заметила, что теперь мочиться ей стало намного сложнее. К тому же стенки пузыря стали придавливать матку, что усложняло также и без того проблемный половой акт. Будто ослепшая от горя, никого перед собой не видя, она стала направляться к Фоксу, понимая, что их черёд обратиться в прах стремительно приближается. А значит, нужно многое успеть, хоть в их отношении были только романтические и сексуальные желания.  
  
Лишь почуяв свою престарелую лисицу, пытающуюся побыстрее дойти до цели, Фокс запереживал. Нервозный шквал заставил его размахивать деформированными от артрита ногами в стороны, отчего халат, одетый на нём, начал быстро сползать и совсем обмяк. Как только та пришла к нему, он, лежавший на кровати, тут же начал пробовать подзывать её словами, но из-за недавно выпавшей челюсти выходили только жалкие стенания. Кристал даже не проследила за своей палатной одеждой в виде платья. И в итоге волочила эти убогие тряпки ногами за собой, хоть и пыталась ныне непослушными пальцами снять их к чёртовой бабушке, пока шла бы вовсе голой.  
  
Если говорить о члене Фокса, который уже должен быть готов к совокуплению, то по его виду скорее можно было бы судить о серьёзной импотенции его обладателя, которого просто не может стоять на свой же пол. Однако старый лис будто почти с младенческим разумом даже сейчас не постиг этой участи, он просто физически не может заставить его стоять внушительным колом, как когда-то было даже немногим несколько лет назад. Так что хер со сморщенными яйцами давно выглядел «усталым» и неспособным для нормального проникновения к матке. Но сейчас Кристал это было неважно… важны лишь секунды с ним, и не только совокупления.  
  
Может они оба и совсем рассыпались на глазах, но, понимая это, уже не жаловались на невозможность совершить страстное соитие, как полагается искренне любящим друг друга безбашенным сердцам назло соседям. Лисица поднялась на кровать старого мужа, рассчитывая дистанцию так, чтобы сразу сесть на его половой орган. На удивление, так и получилось. А также того почти хватило для достижения оргазменного пика, чтобы быть одним из первых за сегодня и лучших за время пребывания. Полупрозрачная струна семенной жидкости стала капать из отверстия пениса Фокса, смешиваясь с выделениями бартолинита Кристал и её недержанием из-за удушающего стресса.  
  
При их полувековом супружеском стаже и состоянии контрацепция теперь их совершенно не волновала. Также не требовалось никаких гормональных таблеток, которые поспособствовали их полимеризации у Кристал. Никакой презерватив не препятствовал пути между сырой, чуть ли не вялой палкой и провисшей широкой дырой. Осталась только любовь, чистая сексуальная любовь. Теперь на ограничения старения им было плевать, совершенно.  
  


 _Я нашёл свою путеводную звезду, покинув луну._  
И эта звезда — ты. Пронеслась через меня, будто молния.  
Я нашёл свою звезду, которая приняла меня и любит меня.  
Эта звезда — ты. Пронеслась через меня, будто молния.

  
На этом сегодняшние сюрпризы, которые можно прочувствовать только если занимаешься сексом, как в молодости, после семидесяти-восьмидесяти лет, конечно же, не закончились. Кристал, пытаясь глубже протолкнуть в себя «новорожденный» член Фокса, по ощущениям обнаружила, что текстура стенок влагалища стала меняться. Из-за цистоцеле её дряхлая щёлка расширялась, отчего отвисшая масса начала выпадать, продолжая пролапсу проходить через неё. Гладкая круглая плоть вытесняла копуляционное отверстие лисицы, пока она с уверенностью в себе ездила на члене мужа. При помощи головки он ощущал более близкие, чем раньше, прикосновения матки, и это взыграло роль в его более эффективной эякуляции. Кристал, как только зарычала от восторга, теперь захотела полюбопытствовать, что же такое происходит с её почти свисающей за губной порог вагиной.  
  
Но когда услышала плавный, одобрительный, более чёткий возглас её лиса навечно… и когда увидела слюну, исходящую из его пасти, вызванную сильными любовными чувствами… В чистых и ясных порывах вдохновения Кристал и так знала, что нужно делать. Ей в самом деле очень хотелось услышать и увидеть всю его симпатию перед собой, чтобы желать продолжать дальше, несмотря на возможный катастрофический риск здоровью. Пытаясь немного раздвинуть поражённые артритом ноги, лисица чувствовала, что Фокс придерживает оболочку пролапса своим теперь более-менее окрепшим хуем, и стала насаживаться посильнее. Как только подвела бёдра под углом чуть повыше, она дала больше свободы пузырю для его выхода, и по возможности подводила его к члену во время его работы, чтобы он продолжал проталкиваться с целью порвать его для абсолютно беспрепятственного проникновения. Непривычные ощущения боли и сладости заставляли Кристал хрипеть и мычать, пока Фокс продолжал упираться к «капюшончику», пусть он и думал, что лишь трахает свою любимую. И ведь не лишь, а от всего своего сердца, богатого на события межпланетные, семейные и любовные.  
  
Теперь, прорвав мочевую оборону, они могли ебаться друг с другом беспрепятственно, точь-в-точь как в бурной молодости. С каждой минутой удовольствие от ровного входа члена в пространство, где ещё недавно был «женский» мочевой пузырь, только усиливалось и становилось слишком хорошим за долгое время. Глубоко переплетаясь друг с другом, их тела начали дрожать от одновременного множественного оргазма. Волны ощущений от взволнованности и радости содрогнулись через их древние тела. Аромат вовсю загрязнённого белья, антисептических салфеток и вшивых обедов смешался с их любовными соками. По-другому вполне могло быть, но не сегодня. Не тогда, когда чувства едва не умерли вместе с их обладателями!  
  
А пока они занимались любовью, которая оказалась неподвластной временем и старением носителей предназначенных для неё половых органов… может ныне раздолбанных от деформации, и на которых без слёз не взглянешь… соседи по палатам умудрялись им не мешать по разным причинам. Одни были глухие, другие просто слушали звуки бешеного горячего секса, между тем вспоминая себя. А третьи может и хотели остановить это распутственное безобразие или даже святотатство, но, как Фокс, не могли встать и обломать старикам-любовникам последнюю малину, отчего их свело бы судорогой за секунды от одних лишь живых кадров всего этого. Во всяком случае многие из них захотели во время этого бурного периода времени забыть про свои физические ограничения, пытаясь удовлетворять и себя. И также своих жён, если супруги, как лисья пара, тоже «отбывали срок» в этой больнице неважно где.  
  
Фокс и Кристал снова представили, что любят друг друга делами именно в «отеле» любви, продолжая шумно трахаться, орать как бешеные, и ничего не замечать ни перед собой, ни вокруг себя. Особенно на не сдержавшиеся матерные выкрики видавшего виды медбрата, пришедшего вколоть капельницу, который ещё не отошёл от того, что вчера пришлось убирать понос лиса по всему коридору.  
  


 _Наша любовь прокладывает путь к бóльшим чувствам._  
И делает нас теми, которыми бы мы не стали без неё.  
Мой ангел, мой якорь, моя звезда…

***

  
Маркус МакКлауд, их единственный сын, как он сам помнил, что удивительно при довольно богатой половой жизни его родителей… держал маленькую картонную коробку перед собой. Ему, так или иначе, было отчасти больно от того, что они не оставили ему даже весточки с пожеланиями всего наилучшего, что уж там говорить о завещании! Он только и помнил то, что в основном его отец и мать еблись друг с другом, как кролики, считая даже это важнее воспитания собственного сына. Оттого он совсем плохо знал их настоящих, ведь должного количества времени с их стороны с ним проведено не было. Практически не было… один лишь жёсткий и мягкий сексуальный досуг по очереди и по желанию этот несчастный мог видеть чаще всего.  
  
Одинокий лис… хоть и найдутся дебилы с сильным планом в непрозрачном пакете, которые сдуру ляпнут, что жизнь только начинается даже в шестьдесят восемь лет. Маркусу было больно представлять, какой была бы она и его состоятельность, если бы ебливые родители таки научили его надлежащим социальным навыкам. Работа, плата за аренду комнаты или квартиры… именно тогда холодный и голодный сон за мусорными контейнерами и шастания по страшным улкам окраин города Корнелии можно было бы предотвратить навсегда. Хоть какие-либо надежды на здоровую пассию без СПИДа и гонореи. Или же парня с понимающей, «родственной» душой на крайняк, который не станет настаивать на гейских фантазиях с бутылками и кляпами, а просто будет хорошим другом… хоть какие-то надежды на товарищество. Тогда он почти что перестал бы вовсе ненавидеть секс в роли излишнего, неуёмного увеселения.  
  
Но нет, ничего из этого теперь никогда не случится. Маркус — седая голова, полная неопровержимых, давно мучающих его вопросов, на которые он не получит ответа от злой судьбы — уставился в водоканал, обходивший окраину небольшого пригорода.  
  
Как вообще можно назвать то чудо, что мать и отец дожили до восьмидесяти шести и девяносто трёх лет, продолжая пламенно любить друг друга абсолютно без чувства меры? Их энергичные сексуальные выходки, оказалось, были полезны для их коэффициента риска смертности. Дай волю, они продолжали бы усердно спариваться друг с другом и прожили бы ещё столько же, чёрт побери! Впрочем, срать… в буквальном смысле срать они хотели на чужое мнение, всё равно уберут за ними совком и бумагой. Мда… но если бы не катастрофа. Если бы не сильный пожар, охвативший полы тех секций «отеля», где и располагалась эта сладкая парочка. Три их четверти были объяты огнём, удивительно каким образом так резко разгоревшимся. Ветхая лисья пара стала одной из жертв настоящего пламени. Пламени, которое они старательно высвобождали вокруг себя при каждом сумасшедшем совокуплении.  
  
Внутри этой самой коробки с неизвестным адресатом были ещё две, поменьше. Открыв, Маркус увидел и в одной, и во второй кучи пепла и несколько оторванных пальцев. Он не мог определиться сразу, какая из этих «кучек» кому принадлежала. Не посчитав нужным думать об этом, лис пошёл по шпалам путей параллельно протекавшей воде… выбирай не хочу суицид себе на вкус. Но пожилой лис в итоге решил для себя, что лучше они заслужат быть смытыми и омытыми. Тем более когда ни с того ни с сего вспомнил похоронные обряды в лице отправления тела на лодке по морю и его сжигания горящими наконечниками стрел. Однако, родители уже сожжены по воле рокового случая. Зелёно-серые оттенки глубины воды не могли ответить на несчастные лисьи домыслы.  
  
Отойдя от путей и глубоко вздохнув от соображения того, что сейчас будет делать с прахом родителей, Маркус открыл коробки и опрокинул их в воду, смачно матерясь про себя от всей боли, которую вызывает у него эта непростая ситуация… не сдерживая себя в тюремных ругательствах вслед своим родителям. Собравшись было уходить прочь дальше раздумывать о собственной кончине, он расслышал сильное дуновение ветра и опешил, когда увидел, что пепел вместе с пальцами, подхваченный им будто бы начал «танцевать» по кругу.  
  


 _Я нашёл свою путеводную звезду. Она — это ты._  
Я нашёл свою звезду. Она пронеслась через меня, будто молния.  
  
Ты моя звезда…

  
Фокс «смешался» с Кристал. Кристал «смешалась» с Фоксом. Снова… даже будучи неодушевлённым пеплом они снова бесстыже «трахаются» обязательно перед чьими-нибудь глазами, обязательно на всеобщее обозрение! «Танцующий» пепел смешивался с водой и цементом, распространяясь по воздуху. Кристал «насаживалась» на Фокса, Фокс «ебал» Кристал. Пока они снова делали это, касались всего, до чего могли «дотянуться». Земля, вода, воздух и эфир были охвачены огнём их сумасшедшей, стойкой, безудержной страсти.  
  
«Малышу»-лису оставалось лишь медленно охреневать от происходящего, что он запросто и делал. Даже стал с чего-то вдруг понимать, что сама земля будто благословляла их союз. Сила их любви словно оказывала влияние на Вселенные… где они только ни побывали… заставляя «гореть» и «взволновываться», отчего сильные магнитные бури могли быть более мощными. Всё это действо выглядело ужасным… и в то же время чудесным оттого, что достигало некоторого полного апогея в понятии трансцендентности. Невозможно было определить значение и смысл этой силы, всё же похожей на бесконечную и чистую, но очень странную и одиозную. Которая теперь обрела возможность «сжиматься» и «эякулировать», проносясь через все известные и неизвестные временные пространства.  
  
Как только всё это абстрактное представление закончилось, Маркус, отойдя от шока, воспринял явление родителей через их прах как откровение ему. И значение, понятное тоже только ему одному. Не сдерживая слёз, он упал на колени и зарыдал.  
  


 _Давай уже, дорогая, нахрен скурим весь кейс с сигаринам._  
Давай уже, милая, наконец с тобой словим белую горячку от дешёвого рома.  
Ну давай уже, блять, одурманимся от белой вдовы, умоляю… моя хорошая…  
  
И, пока буду разъёбывать твою матку под сильным кайфом, родная,  
В то время как ты станешь громко орать моё имя во весь голос назло импотентам-соседям…  
Давай вместе, сладость моя, пошлём этот мир и скорую старость на хуй!  
  
А потом проснёмся и будем жить, как всегда жили и будем жить дальше.


End file.
